The successful integration of electronics based meteorology into electric metering devices yields many practical advantages. Non-exhaustive, non-limiting examples of such advantages include the ability to perform complex calculations; collect, store and transmit data; and perform automatic self testing operations as well as make electrical measurements in the same manner as previous non-electronic electric meters. Such advances in electric meter meteorology have come at a price, however in their implementation. For example, with the introduction of electronics to the meteorology mix and especially with the introduction of solid state electronics and, in particular, integrated circuit technology, power supplies (or in some instances, power sources, such as batteries) have been required to furnish operating power for the electronic components.
In addition to the power supply requirements for the electronic metrology components, it has been recognized that the electronic metrology components must operate in an often hostile environment. Therefore, various forms of protection from such hostile environment are desired. One common danger for such electronic metrology arises from the occurrence of surges on or along power lines to which the metrology electronics may be coupled.
One example of the general state of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,295 B1 by Hemminger et al. entitled “Apparatus For Metering At Least One Type Of Electrical Power Over A Predetermined Range Of Service Voltages” that issued May 8, 2001. A surge protection element is represented as coupled to the input of a power supply 20, and an additional element is provided as intended protection from lightning strike surges. Another example of the known art is found in Patent Application Publication U.S. 2002/0080545 A1 by Slater et al. entitled “Excessive Surge Protection Method And Apparatus,” published Jun. 27, 2002. Yet another example of the known art is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,028 by Hamard entitled “Electricity Meter Provided With A System For Protection Against Surges,” issued May 4, 1999. Such '028 patent discloses varistors connected between each phase and neutral configured to dump any surge on a phase to neutral. U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,747 to Lindsay issued Jun. 11, 1991 and entitled “Meter Based Surge Suppression System” discloses an electricity meter with a surge suppression system mountable on a meter mounting panel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,223 to Banting issued Sep. 21, 1999 entitled “Surge Protection System Including Proper Operation Indication” discloses a meter extender surge suppression system that is designed to fit between a utility meter and a meter box to protect downstream equipment from power surges on the power line. U.S. Pat. No. 5,994,892 to Turino et al. issued Nov. 30, 1999 entitled “Integrated Circuit Design Automatic Meter Apparatus and Method” discloses an electronic electricity meter that includes the placement of metal oxide (MOV) surge suppressors as a portion of the power supply circuitry.
The disclosures of all of the foregoing United States patent documents are hereby fully incorporated into this application for all purposes by reference thereto. While various electronic metrology systems and power supply systems have been developed, no design has emerged that generally encompasses all of the desired characteristics as hereafter presented in accordance with the subject technology.